I Turned Blue
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: After an incident that caused him his dream job, Drew Lipsky now works as a technician for HenchCo, lending his services to power-hungry megalomaniacs to fix up their latest doomsday device. Little does he know, destiny has a strange way of showing itself. AU and possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney**

* * *

"You're letting me GO!' I bellowed. I lay on the hospital bed, glaring at my now-former colleague.

"I'm sorry Dr-"

"No! Do not Apologize!" I interrupted, "Just tell me why?"

"What choice do we have, Drew?" He flailed his arms, "You nearly blew up the whole institute!"

"Which we were able to prevent!"

"It destroyed some of our research!"

"Half of which are retain-able!"

"People were injured!"

"But no one was severely wounded!"

"EXCEPT FOR YOU!" He stared right back at me. He scanned my every injury; 3rd degree burns, lacerations that nearly took my eye out. I was not in a pretty state. A moment of silence hung before James started talking.

"Do you not see that you are a danger to not only to everyone, but also to yourself?" he sighed. He slumped down on to a chair near my bed.

"So, that's it? I'm being let go cause I hurt myself!?" I scoffed, although I was deeply hurt to know that I was getting kicked out from my dream job.

James Possible looked at me, his chin rested on his fist. He was deep in thought from what I could tell. He knew I was hurting. I knew he knew. So, why isn't he doing anything?

James finally stood up, "It's more complicated than that, Drew, and you know it. If your research ever fell into the wron-"

"It didn't, alright!" I interjected, "I deleted it, so there's nothing to say about it!"

'You know that's not the problem here!"

"There is no problem, besides the fact I'm getting fired!"

"LET GO"

"SAME DIFFERENCE!" I shouted back, "5 years I devoted myself to the damn Institute and after one mistake, I'm hitting the curb!?"

"The board already made the decision. I'm sorry Drew, but there's nothing I could do." James said apologetically. I couldn't believe it. This guy was my idol and friend. Now he has the galls to say that to me

"There is something you can do." I said through gritted teeth.

"What is that?" James ask curiously.

"Get out."

The room fell silent once again. James got up and just left, mumbling something I couldn't hear before he exited my room.

Alone, I let myself wallow into my thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore. All this is too much to process. I know why they told James to tell me the news. Not Ramesh, not Bob. No, it had to be Jim here. Did they think it would soften the blow? No, it merely doubled the effect. I was crestfallen and angry. How could they do that!? I was hurt too badly to go around punching things, so the only thing I could do was just shout. I shout out all my frustration. It doesn't matter that I was disturbing the other patients, I just wanted to release everything. The frustrated shout turned to soft sobs. It's over. The science community would have heard of my mistake and I know there's no way they would hire me. Who would hire the man who nearly released a megalomaniac AI program to the world?

I, Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, am now a washed-up genius with no employment.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months later.._

I sat on my mom's couch, mindlessly watching tv and gouging at anything I could put my hands on. It's been a couple of months since I was "let go" from the Middleton Space Center and here I was, indulging myself with chips and dips and junk. I can't believe my life went down the drain.

I was a child-prodigy, graduated high-school at 13, finished my course at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies with a PhD on Robotics at 18 and had been working at the Space Center since. I had a bright future. How did all that disappear? Oh, wait, that's right. an AI went rogue, tried to take over the world. I was then on trial for constructing the AI and was then banned to work on any projects related to cybertronics.

I took a scoop of chips and jammed into my mouth, watching whatever junk was on TV. Then _that _was on. My face was on the news, talking about the incident. Anger began to surge through me. I picked up the controller and threw it towards the TV, breaking the screen.

"DROOPY!" I heard my mother hollered. She came out of the kitchen, her face plastered in panic. She looked at the TV, then to me. "What happened!?"

I was calmed again and find myself feeling stupid. "Uhh...sorry mother." I said, "The..TV..uhh.." I looked around for excuses. I saw a fly whizzed passed by and thought it up, "There was a fly, yeah, a fly on the tv. I was annoying aand..I, uhh, threw the remote at it. Seems like I threw a little too hard...yeah."

Mom raised her eyebrows and gave me her look. I submitted, "Okay, I'm sorry, mother. There was a topic about me on tv and I just..flipped."

Mom closed in and wrapped her arms around me, "It's okay, Droopy. I know how frustrated you are. Mama is here." She said.

I returned the hug, "Thanks, mom. And I'm sorry for the tv. I'll buy you a new one."

"There is no need for that. I coul-"

'No, please, let me buy it. I still have some left and I need the fresh air."

"Okay, sweetie. Be back before dinner, alright." I kissed my mom on the cheek and headed to my room for a change of clothes. I put on a simple tee and jeans, and took my mom's car keys.

I don't usually drive. Before the whole incident, I would carpool with the Possibles or take public transport cause I didn't want to bother mom using the car. Now I had another reason why I don't drive my mom's car. I stared at the bright purple car that its colors could be spotted from space.

Maybe I could walk. I looked up. The weather today was pretty hot and Smarty Mart was quite far from my place, so that was out of the question. I weighed my options. If I took the bus, I'll be dealing with the stares of every passengers, feeling daggers to my self-esteem. If I just took the car, at the very least I'll only get the stares at the mart. Begrudgingly, I unlock the alarm of my moms car and got in.

* * *

I parked the car and got out. Instantly, I could feel the stares on me. I look around, catching a few people giving me the "evil eye". I sighed and just went inside the mart.

It's been some time since I was among civilization. My eye starts to hurt, my head aches a little bit, and I'm still uncomfortable from all the glares from people. I tried to ignore the glares and just walked around the isles. Maybe I should also do grocery as well.

As I was walked by, I spotted a familiar looking blond in the pets section. It was the Stoppable child, the friend of James' daughter whose name somehow escapes me. He looked kind of distressed, so I walked towards him.

"Hey, kid." The Stoppable child looked at me and freaked for a moment before he recognized me.

"Whoa, Mr. Dr.L, you've lost yourself." I unconsciously touched my face.

I had changed from prim and proper young scientist to looking like a street-side hobo. My hair was longer, making it what seemed to be a mullet, my whole jaw was covered with months worth of unshaven hair (and believe me, it does not look good) and although my patch for my left eye was taken away, the scar makes me look slightly menacing. Besides that, the burn marks and scars still remained on my arms. Maybe that's why people were staring at me.

"Yeah, well, being an adult is tough, kid."

"My mom says the same thing."

I looked around the aisle and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Got dad's permission to buy a pet...only..." He looked across the aisle, having a slight frustrated face. I knew what it was about.

"Finding something that won't trigger the allergies, huh." He nodded. "Well, I got some free time, how about I asked around."

"Cool, thanks, Mr. Dr. Lipsky!"

"It's just Mister, now, kid." I corrected him.

"Oh..okay.." after a moment, he suddenly called me up, "Hey, you've never mentioned my name."

"Hmmm..?" I looked at him, feigning ignorance.

"You..don't remember my name, do you?"

"What!? Sure I remember..it's...uh..grr."

"Ron."

"Right. Sorry, Ron. Your name escapes me, oddly enough."

"It's not the first time, Mr.L."

"Probably not the last. Anyway, you here alone?"

"Well, not really. My dad is at the entrance waiting, but I doubt he could accompany me here though."

I shrugged and walked towards to the nearest worker, which was a dark-skinned teen. I tapped his shoulder. When he turned, he let out a girlish squeal before he calm himself, "Sorry, sir. You look pretty menacing." Thanks a lot, I mentally said.

"I'm looking for a hairless animal. Preferably something small." I asked.

The store worker thought for a moment and said, "Well, we have a special sale on one particular animal."

"Really." I looked at Ron, who had a anticipating look. "Show me the way."

We followed the employee to the animal. I looked into the cage to see a pink baby rodent. The employee caught my look of confusion, "This here is a naked mole rat. We've recently received it from an animal shelter after it's parents died. We've been looking for owners since."

I eyed the mole-rat than back to Ron. For some reason, he looked like he made the ultimate discovery of the century.

"Hold on a moment." Ron said. He zipped passed the aisles, leaving myself and the employee alone. He then returned back, "Okay, I'll take it!"

After the transaction was made, I said goodbye to Ron and his pet, Rufus, briefly nodded to his dad and made my way to the electronic aisle. I looked at the different television models, only to catch a look at my reflection. I really did lose myself. There was no more of that eager, young scientist anymore. I was bitter, hairy and..well, not a scientist. Just a total jobless loser. I know I can't stay like this, but what self-respecting company would hire someone who could potentially destroy their department? I sighed to myself.

After I picked the model of the television, I carried to the car and put it inside.

"Excuse me." I turned to see a well-groomed man in a suit. His black hair was slicked back and he stood with confidence. "Are you Dr. Drew Lipsky?"

I grimaced, "I'm no doctor anymore, in case you haven't seen the news."

"Of course," He laughed. The man took out a card, "Jack Hench, CEO of HenchCo Industries."

I took the card and looked at him cautiously. HenchCo. Who hasn't heard from them. A multi-billion dollar corporation with ties to almost every super-villain across the globe, yet they somehow elude Global Justice.

"My friend, you have a bright future." He started.

"What do you mean by that?"

He closed in and stood beside me, wrapping on arm around my shoulders, "You're wasting your talents, pal, I know. Wallowing away in your mom's house. Now, what self-respecting genius would do such a thing?"

I know it was a rhetorical question, by I could help but quip, "Someone who lost their dream job."

"That's where you're wrong, Drew," I flinched when he called me that, "You can do so much more instead of rotting away like week old sandwich."

Suddenly, a hover craft flew down close to our proximity. Jack Hench grinned and let go of me, "Looks like my ride is here." He waited till two henchmen jet-packed down besides their boss, "Listen, Drew. You got a lot to offer. Call me if you're looking for employment." After that, the two henchmen grabbed their charge and holstered up towards the hover craft.

I was then alone with my thoughts and the card Jack has given me. I examined the card. As appealing employment seems to be, this is Jack Hench I'm talking about. The man is a global phenomenon, there is no way he'd hire me without any motif. But then again, the whole self-pity thing is really getting to me. I put the card into my wallet and got inside the car.

* * *

It was after dinner and I was lounging in the living room staring at the card. I had already cleaned up the mess and replaced the tv, but I didn't have the need to watch anymore crap. My mind was still nagging at me as I decide whether or not to take the offer.

"Drew, what's wrong?" I turned to see my mother's concerned face.

"It's nothing mother," I said. I looked at the card, "Just an offer."

Her face brighten, "Oh, that's great! When are you gonna call them?"

"I...I don't know if I should." I looked at my mother, "The wound is still pretty sore. I don't know if I'm even ready to go back out there again."

"Now, listen here, Drew. You are a very smart young man and I love you, but sitting on your butt won't solve anything. You can't make any change if you're sitting on the couch." Her words pierced through me. I knew what she was saying was true, but I don't have the heart to tell her this offer was from a billionaire supplying every known villain. I just smiled, "So what I want you to do is give this offer a chance. Who knows, maybe you could find your dream job there!"

Mother kissed me on the cheeks and smiled, "Ill be out for bingo night, you want to come?"

I shook my head, "It's okay mother. You go have fun."

She waved goodbye and left me alone. I sighed to myself. She's right. It's not like I've hit rock-bottom or anything. If all else fails, maybe I could turn super-villain or something. I chuckled to myself. Either ways, it looks like I'm going down. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, my name is Drew Lipsky and I would like to talk about your offer."

* * *

**AN: Yo ho, there. Here is chapter 2. As you guys could have guessed it, Dr.D here is different from the canon playground bully persona as he was brought up as a genius and was not humiliated at all, but just bitter and devastated for getting kicked to the curb. Yeah, I may have force a scenario here and there. Just wanted his errand to seem pivotal on his path.**

**Please leave meh some reviews as I feed off them like Ron to Nacos~**


End file.
